Frankie's Place
This is an ongoing RP, check back frequently for updates. *Claud "Mister Valentine, I, uh, can I ask you a question?" It's more of a favor really but. *Frankie "Well of course kiddo," Not like he has to answer. :) *Claud "Do you, ah, know any folks with a vibe like mine? Or, more specifically, who have an emotional empath sort of a vibe? Folks who wouldn't mind answerin' my questions?" He's put off asking for a long time because he thought he could figure it out for himself. *Frankie goes pale. Yes, he knew a woman, quite well in fact, a long time ago. But Claud needed someone alive, of course. "Well, there's a swell UG fella, names Sweet Simon. He'd probably be happy to." *Claud nods agreeably, trying not to seem too eager, especially given how stricken Frankie looked. What was that about? Bad experience with an emotion manipulator? "Y-yeah! That'd be great. Uh. How do I find him?" *Frankie tries to clear his expression. "Ah, he's the UG leader's best pal, probably around their headquarters. Square shouldn't have too much grief. But I got his cell number jus' in case, I'm sure I could arrange a meetin for ya two. Keeps odd hours, though." *Claud It's Claud's turn to pale. He wanted to get mixed up with the UG just about as much as he wanted to get mixed up with the Mafia. But he really, really had to know. "O-okay, uh, that'd be great, odd hours are fine. Mmm, what's he like? If you don't mind me asking." *Frankie smiles blandly until Claud asks him what Sweet is like... Simon's entire life flashes before Frankie's eyes, leaving him shaken, and a little unsure.... "I'm- He's... he's a real good kid. Has a hard vibe, but he doesn't take it out on no one... He believes the best of people, no matter what evidence there is to the contrary..." Frankie stops himself, realizing that this was far more familiar a description than necessary. Tang|busy ouo *Claud watches Frankie's eyes, what was going on? "OK, cool, good to know. Uh, hey, are you okay?" he starts to reach a hand out, then pulls his arms in close to his body, "It's not me causin' it, is it?" *Frankie tries to shake the memory of Sweet's fifth birthday from his mind and get back to the conversation at hand. "No, yer fine. Jus... me an him had a bit of a mix up durin the flares." *Claud makes an 'ohhhh I see' face; he didn't need to know any more than that. "Well thanks! That'll help me out a lot I hope. An' sorry fer any trouble I've caused ya." *Frankie "Ah, don't apologize kiddo, how many time's I gotta say it?" He ruffles Claud's hair. "To be honest, it's a great idea..." hmm... maybe Claud could help out Mr. Sullivan as well... "Should done it months ago," he grins supportively. Cross sobbing casually. Sobbing in formalwear Frankie what D: Cross Sad memories all mixed up and confused Frankie oh 6^6 *Claud grins back and shrugs, "Nah, a few months ago my vibe wasn't doin stupid things... I mean I wasn't havin problems..." He trails off, not really wanting to explain what was going on (he didn't rightly know) but now having stuck his foot through that door... *Frankie ".... Kid. I been tellin ya since we first met. How am I supposed ta help you with yer vibe if you don't tell me what's goin on?" *Claud cringes a little, embarrassed. "I uh, well it started a few weeks ago, I thought it was from the flares at first, but it's still happening. It started with all these memories coming back, things I had forgotten had happened, even some memories what were my sister's... but now I've been having dreams from other people's memories, it's exhausting." he shakes his head, "I tried not sleepin' and that didn't work, and taking a sleeping aid isn't much better. If it's my vibe actin' up I gotta figure out how ta get a handle on it." *Frankie tenses when Claud describes his vibe's newest trick. He had all of Simon's memories, including those of the terrible month his vibe started making him believe he was other people.... Worse, when Frankie had acquired the emotion power and it had combined with his strength... Frankie flashes back--he'd been the entire city, every memory, every hope and desire and emotion--Frankie's enveloped in electricity when he comes too. "That'sz- ehem- That's a danger of emotion vibes. You connect with other people, and there's that risk..." What had Steven told him- SIMON. Not Frankie--"You need ta remember who you are. Meditate on it if ya have too. Make yer core personality stronger. That's the first step," he says, though his voice takes on a slight British accent. *Claud was used to this reaction by now, it reminded him of an electric eel, or a hedgehog. He nods, "OK, ah, how do you do that? Making your core personality stronger." Implying that he had, or would have, other personalities. Heck, he already did. *Frankie "Think about who you are, why you do what you do, bruv. It's simple, just think about what makes you tick, and what's important to you, alright?" Again, he recalls that day on the roof with Sweet and Shandrel, overwhelmed with too many minds, too many memories, all which were clearly real- Poppy... Lightning...Valentine... "...If there's keywords.... those might help you remember." His foreign accent has dissipated. *Claud tilts his head when Frankie slips into an unfamiliar way of speaking. Strange. But helpful. He looks at the floor, "'Who I am' huh? Seems simple enough." Maybe that's why this has been happening. Maybe he was finally getting his wish to be someone else, to stop being himself. "A-are there more steps?" he asks, snapping out of his reverie. *Frankie More steps? Even Sweet hasn't particularly mastered the first one... but he had improved.."Maybe it seems simple..." but if Claud's anything like Sweet, it's completely untrue. "But I've got a kinda... theory... that emotion vibes go to them that put other's before themselves.... Easy to get shoved aside like that. If you can make that first part work out fer you, I have a hunch you'll be able ta figure out the rest. Just...don't take any fonk. Definitely..." *Claud "OH. Yeah, no. Nonono, I tried that stuff once an' it was terrible." He waves his hands in the air defensively. He ponders Frankie's other words of advice. He definitely was a pushover, that's for sure. He sinks a little lower into his depressed state, although not much changes outwardly. "I'll work on that then, thank you." *Frankie "Noot'a problem, kid." he notices Claud's pulse slow, and his seems to lose some of his inner spark.... Hmm. Well depressed was no way to go about meetin yourself. Who'd wanna strengthen that?? "Hey, kid. No one said ya gotta do it alone. Whatsay we grab somethin ta drink, you can tell me a little bit more about yerself." He's half worried Claud will just think about V-day and that mess, and who'd want to meditate on themselves if that's the only thing they can focus on?? *Claud "Sure!" he answers without thinking, but could he really say no? He'll just have to be careful, he'd been drinking too often lately, and between the two of them, this could get out of hand, fast. Frankie 9u9 Claud 6w6 Vivi >u> Claud < *Frankie "Alright- a bar, or.." it's very personal... "Or the Grooveline, if ya like." There had been some nasty UG activity lately, now that the flares are over.... "Or my place. Whatever makes ya comfortable, alright kid?" *Claud "I'm good pretty much anywhere... but it'd be nice to see your place, if that's cool." He grins and shoves his hands in his pockets. Frankie had offered, but it still felt like imposing. But he was really curious. *Frankie "Well of course, kid," he says cooly, though he's a bit surprised. "I ain't been there in a few days, it might not be..." Who's he kidding, he always left the place spotless. "Alright, well prepare ta be dazzled," Frankie grins and calls his car, which pulls up in seconds. They're at Frankie's club, after all. *Claud is still, nevertheless, impressed. He'd ridden in this car once, with Cross, but they were all heavily intoxicated and the whole end of the night was a blur. He will never ever in a million lifetimes get used to opulence. He sits politely on his seat, not really daring to touch anything. *Frankie takes a seat and leans back by a small liquor cabinet, completely at ease. "So, what are ya drinkin tonight, kiddo?" Kid clearly needs to losen up, you could practically play a song on him, he's wound so tight. Claud hahaha true that X3 *Claud "Ah, whiskey's fine, thank you." He couldn't remember what Frankie liked, and it was generally polite to have what the host was having, right? *Frankie smiles and pours them both two neat glasses of whiskey- the best in the city, of course. "Here ya are, Claud." He takes a sip. Pure heaven.... huh. "Waitaminute. Did you pick this cause I'' like it?" he asks suspiciously. *Claud smiles, found out. "Maybe. But I like most anything. Seemed like a good place to start." he takes a sip. Damn that was good. *Frankie "But that's exactly it, kiddo," he insists. "Puttin me before you. You know, I'm here cause I want you ta figure this shit out, before it gets outa hand.... and I assure you, like most vibe shit, it ''can get outa hand...." He takes a large gulp of his drink. Such a waste- but he needs it. "It ain't good, thinkin yer someone else... and if ya pick up lotsa people...." Another gulp. "Just.... try to think. What is it ya like? Start simple. Drinks. Colors. Think about that music ya love so much." Frankie presses a few buttons on the side of the car, and the music changes from mellow blues to something for Claud. Claud wow this video is scary D: Cross SHIT MAN THATS THE PINK FLOYD VIDEO I WATCHED there's a movie its just music video trhough the whole album. it is probably the reason for a lot of horrible things in my mind *Claud hadn't even realized... this was going to be harder than he thought. So many of his "preferences" were not even rooted in himself at all. He had become so many people for others that there was very little of himself left. But when Frankie mentions music... yes, that was something he definitely had all to himself. The song wasn't his favorite but it was a start. "Music is very... powerful to me. That'd be a good core thing to start with I think." *Frankie can see that the music is the clear way to explain this to Claud. "It's the most powerful. Only thing that matters, you know?" he grins. "Whatever else V-day did, it revealed everyone's soul. What you gravitate to, well, that's the music in yer soul, right?" Frankie has utter confidence in these facts. He smirks, planning to drive the point home. He presses another couple of buttons- this interrupts the mellow song pheonix CREEPY Frankie *u* <3 Vivi omg 8)))))))))) Frankie ahh I love The End so much Tang wait what is happening? 8( *Frankie gave Claud an example of music that probably is NOT who he is on the inside UuU "So. Does this speak to you, kid?" *Claud The song puts him on edge, and he has to keep from squirming out of discomfort, "N-not really. No." He tries to soften his reply to spare Frankie's feelings, but then realizes that that's not the point of this exercise. He tries again, "No, it's not for me." Mmm, still very polite but it was true. Sip. *Frankie sits back again, listening to the wild song. It's not his style, but something about it's chaotic nature got his vibe reved up, made him feel alive. The dimmed lights in the cabin flare brighter. "Haha- good, good. Figurin out what ya don't like is almost as important, right? Say yer vibe takes some nasty punk who loves this crap starts makin ya think yer him? Jus remember. This ain't who you are." Frankie more... 6u6 <3 Claud you ever see Fight Club? Cross shh Claud shh? <:m Cross HANDS FLAILING WILDLY TRYING TO SHUSH A MOUTH- RULE NUMBER ONEEee /loudwhisper Claud OH XD *Claud doesn't mind the second song at first, but then it starts to wear on him. Yep, definitely not his style. He smiles and sits back in the seat, finishing off his glass. He's thinking of the movie Fight Club, and all the self affirmations the narrator put himself through. 'I am Jack's smirking revenge. I am Jack's inflamed sense of rejection.' He wonders if that's what he was doing, coming up with narrative self descriptors as a last ditch effort to prevent himself from getting completely lost In Tyler's ego. "I am a single vibrating guitar string." he says, almost cryptically. Claud ugh, I fucking love Fight Club, but it is such a GROSE movie XD *Frankie doesn't entirely understand Claud's very cryptic words... He's a little worried that Claud's vibe is acting funny now, latching on to some guy named Jack. "Huh. You alright kid?" he worries that this music might be riling up Claud's vibe as well, and changes it quickly. Frankie idk... what Pink Floyd does Claud like.. Claud Dark Side of the Moon, last two tracks (they play pretty much as one song) Frankie omg full album on youtube owo Claud yup owo *Frankie puts it on then *Claud "Hm? Ah, no I was referencing Fight Club. It's quite philosophical, in a really gross and violent way, but I kinda like it." he smiles. When he hears the opening measures of Dark Side of the Moon he perks up, the guitar immediately putting him at ease. *Frankie "Oh?" That's a movie or something... yea. "Ok... So ya understand what I'm getting at then. We jus gotta do that, but... with near everything, see? Shouldn't be hard, you had your whole life ta figure it out," he says with a easy smile as the car rolls to a stop. "And we're here." *Claud smiles sleepily but amicably, oh yeah, this was just the start. OK, he could do this. He gets out of the car and follows Frankie to the house, wondering why just the music wasn't enough. *Frankie nods to the doorman, yes gooday, it's been a while--and leads Claud to an elevator amid a very classy hallway. Elevator, up, for minutes and minutes, to the highest floor of course. He opens the door, and it sends a discharge out, shocking Frankie, who laughs. Yes, his place is nice and secure. They enter a sparsely furnished room--it would be austere, if not for the rich art deco motif everywhere. "Alright, siddown. Want another drink?" he asks a s he pours his own. *Claud was not prepared for this, not at all. He has to keep himself from gaping at the doorman, the hallway, the elevator, the very long elevator ride... by the time he somewhat stumbles into Frankie's apartment--well penthouse, he's quite speechless. He's told to sit and he does, still looking around. "S-sure... Wow man, just, wow." *Frankie "Whiskey? Or somethin else ya prefer more? I'm afraid I don't got milk or cream, but if it's anythin else... What does Mr. Claud, man who loves of Pink Floyd and dislikes The End, want to drink, deep in his soul?" he asks a little over dramatic. Cross DONT KNOW WHAT YOU WANT? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Long_Island_Iced_Tea EVERYTHING Frankie XD JaeSun ohgod XD *Claud laughs good naturally, but it subdues rather quickly. "Deep in my soul, huh? Something what'll dampen my senses I guess. I'm not picky." It felt inappropriate to bring up the fact that he couldn't afford to be picky. *Frankie laughs darkly as he puts on a record. More Floyd. Yea, he had other music sides the oldies... what if he had a lady caller with a thing for the 70s, huh?? What then?? "Well, I know quite a few good things fer that..." Frankie disappears for a moment into what one could assume is a kitchen. The clinking of even more bottles precedes his return, and he offers Claud a gently fizzing glass of brown... something. "Sadly we don't got lemons, cause I hate them, but hopefully you'll be able ta swallow this?" he asks cooly. Frankie Long island iced tea~ They can taste kinda sweet and nice and deceptively non-alcoholic, if you make them right, but they are secretly very strong X> *Claud takes the glass, a little confused at first. Iced tea? He takes a tentative sip. Oh! "Long Island Iced Tea." he smiles, identifying it with confidence, "'S just fine without lemon, thanks." he smiles wide. He knew a lot of drinks from working around the bar, but he hadn't the opportunity to try them on account of Sigurd's no drinking on the job rule. "So no lemons for you, I'll keep that in mind." *Frankie "Heh, kid, I know what I like. You always doin that, it's sweet, but we gotta focus on you tonight." He sits down comfortably next to Claud. "So... stuff that's important to you. Yer dancin, yer music... What about yer family..." he hesitates... but this was important. The kid could lose himeself, if he didn't strengthen himself... "What about them do ya love and remember strongest, kid? We don't have ta start with that, of course, but it's a quick way ta focus on yerself, by lookin at them ya love..." and now he's just using Poppy's words. Great. Siip *Claud's knee bounces a little before he consciously quiets the tic. "Uh, well, what's to know? I mean, yeah I love them, but they ain't here no more..." He takes another sip of his drink, "I mean, I guess I don't gotta feel happy about the memories so long as they're mine, right?" he runs a hand through his hair, not making eye contact. *Frankie "It's... look... of course you don't, but it's good to remember where ya came from, even if remembering hurts... cause it can stop ya from losin yerself to yer vibe...." He remembers one or two instances where the electricity had nearly burnt out the tiny thing that was Frankie Valentine... he tries to share that feeling with Claud, so that his words aren't quite so empty... "But we don't have ta start with that. Beginning at the beginning is good, but there'r other things at a persons core, certainly..." *Claud nods, he got the gist of it through their tenuous connection. "Makes sense." he tries to smile, "Sorry, 'bout this, I don't mean to be difficult. Just comes with the territory of bein' a twin I guess. There's hardly any part of your life what's yer own, an' then V-day an' the vibe on top of it..." he shakes his head. "I got music and I got my fellows down at the Swan Song, can't hardly think.of much more." *Frankie stands and pours himself another. "You don't need ta apologize, kid. This is some heavy stuff, and I know by now it ain't exactly pleasant for you. Hurts ta look back on the good ol' days, when the people you love were still within yer reach.... " He sits back down. Despite his earlier desires to keep this light, something about the drink is giving him rather dark thoughts... "But you keep goin. Why'd you do that, Mister Claud? Why didn't ya just give up and become a very faceless, very dead nobody? Why is Claud still himself, rather than the million other people in the city his vibe would force on him?" Frankie deep shit with whiskey and alcoholics: the rp Claud yup XD CharteuxRemi XD Cross SHITE IM NOT EVEN READING THIS RP i should do that. BECOMING YOUR VIBE. NOT COOL FOR SOME! Not sure how far down the line cross is on that one NOW IM SUSPICIOUS. THANKS BU Frankie omg if he becomes pure injury... what even... cool... Cross it's ... not even... injury... well it is but... idk there's a degree of sensation to it. you know how he gets when he's just excited and a pile of feeling and no real care for anyone else. p much takes phoenix to get through to him when hes like that :| Frankie .... <3 *Claud lets his head tilt back against the back of the sofa, staring hard into the distance. "It was fear. And sadness. I was too scared to die but I wanted to. And I did lose myself, but it was t' work, and then drugs, not to a person." He started to get scared. What if he didn't have what it took to not get swallowed up in his vibe? What if the more he danced and developed it, the less of himself there was left? *Frankie "Fear ain't all that bad, if it don't paralyze ya, if ya do somethin about it. And you ain't dead, you ain't starin at me from a streetcorner without no vibe control. SO they're somethin inya that overcame it..." He can hear the hopelessness in Claud's voice... "What's important is ya don't just look at yerself like you think you are, but what ya actually are... you might not think mucha you, but somehow yer here, tryin ta be better than ya were before. What got ya here, kid?" *Claud wanted to say 'your car,' but there was no time for bein a smartass. "I wanna be better. I'm tired of bein' weak and relyin' on other folks when it ain't fair to them. I'm tired of takin on me other people's pain when I don't need to. I'm tired of bein' sick." He doesn't mention Sigurd, but he was a prime motivation for a lot of things right now. Frankie pffft Claud ilu Claud <:v eh? oh cx Frankie what got you here? 'your car' JaeSun XD Frankie also idk whats going on w/ sigurd but WEH I WANT TO KNOW Claud oh yeah... I still need to post those RPs Claud weehhh but dane's been so busy we haven't RP'd in forever ;<; /first world RP problems JaeSun lolol Claud that's why Claud's been all clingy (more than usual) lately Frankie awwww :< *Frankie "Good! Part'a who you are is'a guy who's sick'a takin crap from other people! That's great!" Frankie was very familiar with anger as a means of focusing. "Jus- think about those times people pissed ya off. Remember em, remember how you felt, not them." He'd liked to have used positive memories, but apparently it was easier for Claud to think about this kind of stuff... *Claud tapped his fingers against his lips as he thought. Well... that's not exactly what he meant. "I stopped fighting it so long ago, it's kinda hard to remember... An, I dunno, it doesn't bother me to try and help people. Mostly it's disappointment with myself." He runs a finger around the rim of the glass. Squeak. "It was scary though, the first time I realized me an my sister was different from each other. An every time after that, every time I realized something new about why we was different people, it was scary." Claud at some point, HIpple, I'd like to throw Claud at Sweet, he's got questions =w=/ Frankie emotion vibe otp 8w8 Hipple ahhh i'd love to! Claud is having that whole identity crisis like Simon had 6m6 Hipple what happened?? *u* Claud well, it's not nearly as bad as Simon's, but it could get there. He's been developing the strength of his vibe, but not the control of it *Frankie oops Claud so he's been having more and more instances of his vibe activating on it's own and him not being able to control it Hipple sweet will try to give him drugs tho Claud oh no XD Frankie yea.....that way my thinking... like... doesn't sweet control that shit with lots and lots of drugs... *Frankie oops x2 Hipple yeah haha Claud XD Claud well, talking to Sweet would be better than nothing, Claud's getting better at just saying no to drugs umu Hipple good <3 well sweet knows /some/ tips on how to control it Cross thatsgood XD Hipple but during and after the flares it's become harder for him to do it naturally *Sweet here Claud take thist. It's prozac. I can't feel a thing lol Cross oh god sweet ;n; *Claud |:c I'd rather not, thanks. *Frankie ah... Frankie feels like much less of a decent person by comparison as Claud assures him he likes helping people, and isn't really angry.... "Huh... Well, having another pershon close like that ain't a bad way to go..." If he's honest with himeself, his first memory on that roof had not been Frankie Valentine, standing alone and strong, but of Francis, holding Poppy lovingly as she told him she'd never, ever stop loving--Frankie startles, looking absolutely suprised that it's Claud before him. He sets down his empty glass... why on earth does he have it, he didn't drink... "Uh. I'm sorry I just losst m' place..." Frankie shakes off the flashback- "Ah- but... yea, some foreign bastard wants ta push you outa your body, jus remember you an yer twin. You danced together, didn't ya? Jus... think about that..." *Claud So that was the tactic? Remember him and his sister? Made sense... But the more he though about it the more it felt like he was having an existential crisis in this man's sitting room. Who was he really? He could only think of definitions based on circumstance. Claud the waiter, Claud the student, Claud the lover. But if that was all taken away, who was he? He stares at the remains of his drink. *Frankie "It'ss probably a bit harder, what with yer vibe..." he says quietly, seeing that Claud is struggling. "But that's really the key to it all, isn't it? Fer me, well, just look, it's easy to define, ain't it? Big, flashy, dangerous." A vision- very vivid, a woman cooking. Frankie shrinks away from Claud, looking suddenly very sick. "B-but yers. Yer's is a kind vibe. Let's ya understand people. Part of who you are. Let's ya express yerself, like no one else could. Sso, say mean ol' Frankie Valentine's pers'nality comes ta shove Claud's outa the way. First thing on yer mind is- well, I'm a kind, understandin idividual. This asshole tryin to hole up in me here? He don't know sshit about people, do he? That can't be me." He laughs lightly and swallows down a retch.. And of course, refills his glass. *Claud smiles, "Aw shut up, you ain't mean. My first thought'd be, 'Who the hell is this? This ain't the Frankie Valentine I know. Or maybe he finally got tired of puttin up with my shit.'" He dissolves into a fit of giggles. Between the extreme fluctuations of his emotions, and the alcohol, he was getting just a little silly. He laughs a few more times and finishes with a sigh. "I'm learnin' the guitar. I always wanted to do that. Family never had the money, after ballet lessons. Guess I'm only just startin to be myself. Sad, really." Frankie aww Claud *m* <3 Claud ;<; Cross THESE TWO ALL OF THE STEPPERS i cannot hold them all Frankie ;m; JaeSun sobs Claud nooo no creys ;>; Sweet why cant i hold all of the steppers *Frankie smiles lightly at Claud before downing his third- fifth? glass. "No, ssee, even then, yer focus was on me. What it's gotta be is on you. You think, fuck, no, I know more about how people tick than some Joe Schmoe tryin to take over..." but Frankie's serious speech is interrupted by Claud's giggles, and he can't help but snort with laughter too. "Guitar?? Oh jeeze, I said ssince I met ya, you'd be fucking great on'a instrument- what wass that one song ya sang me that one time...." Frankie almost hums a phrase himself before he remembers himself. "Ah... you been yerself the whole time, not ta worry. You got preferences, don't ya? That's a sure sign... Jussst... you gotta figure out who yass been thish whole time, now you gottime ta think, ssee?" *Claud kinda snuggles down on the couch, man this thing was posh. "It was, ah, Australia and New World Symphony. I wanna learn those but I'm jus' barely gettin down my chords and riffs. It's hard!" He laughs again and finishes off his drink, still fiddling with the glass. "Maybe I jus' like a lotta stuff, like, a wide range of tastes, ya know?" he looks up at Frankie, a little bleary eyed but smiling. *Frankie "Ah... that was it? That wass'a lovely bit'a noise, if I ever heard" He laughs, a little too much when there is no apparent joke. "And yea, learnin new ssshit, it can hurt, cann'it? But jusslike dancing, juss gotta practice." He sighs and relaxes into the cushions. "I sspose that can work. No onessaid you juss gotta only dance dissco, leasht, not anymore they don't." Huh... Liking everything certainly wouldn't keep exclude other people.. "Sso... you are'a open minded, gentlele... Gentle vibe weildin' fella... fouught the ssstreets ta be here, sssippin tea with'a mob bossh... Ain'ta bad sshtart, kid," he grins. *Claud smiles, but then that feeling returns, the feeling he first had when the elevator doors opened and he stepped into Frankie's penthouse. The thought that Frankie could kill him here and no one would ever suspect, at least for a few days. He tries to cover it up with light talk. "Ifn' this is yer idea 'f tea, I'd hate to see wha' you cons'dr hard liquor." he grins, lopsided, then he makes a pouty thinking face, "But sometimes I gotta wonder, cuza my vibe I notice I like stuff now that I never liked 'r considered before. 'S not bad, but I'm left not knowin' what's me and what ain't, you know?" *Frankie is oblivious to Claud's daydream of brutal murder as he stands up and comes near. "Here we go, lemme sshow ya my idea of tea, sseein's as ya din't get a good enough tasste fer'it ta sink in." He grins and returns to the kitchen to make Claud a seconds drink, sloshing a bit too much vodka as his mind drifts, and he recalls some long forgotten memory. He takes a swig from one of the liquor bottles to clear his head before he returns. "Holdit... m' afraid I din't un'ersstand that las' part... what iss it ya notice and like?" Claud sdfmsldfls drinking liquor to clear your head, that doesn't seem to add up somehow XD JaeSun daaw XD *Frankie 6_6 *Claud blushes and squirms a bit, in his semi-addled state he can only think of one specific example and he doesn't really want to tell Frankie that. So he doges the question by taking a long drink from whatever he was just handed. WOAH bad idea, that was strong. He tries not to sputter and is halfway successful in his attempt. "Just--ahherrmm--stuff..." *Frankie flops back down onto his couch while he watches Claud's face go pink... so it's like that, is it?? "Commoooon, kiddo, you can tell me," he insists with a wicked grin on his face. "I ssswearshta ya, no judgiin here~" Oops had he made the long island badly?? "Cn' add a bit more soda ta that ifn ya want..." *Claud "No it's--hurm--it's good." He squints his eyes shut, "Well, like, like, s-sex." he positively squeaks. How did they even get onto this tangent? But Frankie was, what's the word, debonair, like, a real lady killer right? Hmm, but maybe that'd make it all the more weird to him. Claud My boy, ladies and gentlemen, can't even say the "S" word without embarrassment .__./ Frankie soo cute Claud XD JaeSun daaaaaw *Frankie snorts. Of course it was about sex, but the tiny, timid noise Claud says it in is just too endearing. Frankie sparkles with affection as he laughs into his glass of whiskey-? scotch, he'd finished the whiskey. Whoops. "C'moon kid. Thissihs- thisis what I mean, r ight? Know what ya like, know wha' ya hhate, n' all tha' jaazzz??" *Claud Great. Why'd he even bring it up. Now he's thinking about it. "But I mean like, I never wanted to before, but now I do? An I'mm I'm twenny, twenny ff-six? Fer Chrissakes." He gestures wildly and barely keeps his drink from sloshing. *Frankie stares openly at Claud. Sure, the flares may have made him lose track of his age, but... Frankie's face splits into a completely amused grin and the glitter becomes more dense.. "I been callin you's kiddo thisshole timee? Khaha- Why, we're pract'cly the ssame age!!" He doubles over with laughter, spilling the scotch-or-possibly-whiskey over his ritzy coffee table. Certainly not the appropriate response, but he cannot help himself. "You- yous'worried abbou ssomet'in like that?? Fuckk'ssake, Claudd juss add, what- yer like, the ffuckin, moss' adorable thing to that lisst'a who ya are, arright??" He crows with more laughter- only downing the last of his drink silences him. Claud ughhh you two, just hurry up and get to the drunken makeouts < Frankie kdjgdlfg JaeSun LOL *R en brings the popcorn out again Claud XD *Claud "Huh? We are?" He thinks hard about his age. Yeah 26. God, when did he get so old? He lost track for a few years there certainly, and only had worked out his age again when Sigurd'd asked him... And Frankie seemed older to him somehow. Maybe it was the responsibility he carried, maybe it was the class, but he wouldn't have placed them that close together in age. Frankie's laughter is contagious though and he starts chuckling too, and he pantomimes writing on a list, being careful to enunciate every word, " 'Fucking most adorable thing,' check." Claud I thought Frankie was 30 something? I guess that's only 4 or 5 years age difference Frankie 30is, but I always he imagined he lied and claimed to be older than he was. pretty much how he rolls *Frankie, at 12, claimed 16, at 19, claimed 26, etc Claud ahhhhh I see bawwwhh nooo Frankie ;<;/ he was tall for his age then? Frankie pfft lol not really until late teens. No one believed him for years, he was small stick kid *Frankie whatever *pheonix Frankie IS A BABY JaeSun a-awww *Frankie NO U Claud ahh that's true, he was a tiny babby *Frankie NOOO U *Claud /holds tiny Frankie baby ;w; *Frankie >8U not a baby *pheonix totes a baby Frankie idk what age he is now, cause flares + i d on't want to Claud oh wow, so the age manipulation from the flares stuck? <:mc (does this mean he has a slightly younger liver) Frankie loool I hope so. idk, it was never realy resolved, & Frankie got a lot of it *Claud Bawwhh *Frankie vendies his liver back to health alot, but still. wouldn't hurt. pat pat liver. yer a trooper JaeSun XD Mr_d`Aubigne XD *Frankie Idk, Phoenix made him old, then Ink made him babu, then he made himself babu.... probably something else too, but it was 7 months of rps that i've undoubtedly forgotten *Claud XD *Frankie wipes his mouth of classlessly downed fine scotch and resumes laughing- He stops and stares as Claud pretends to write- "Oh my god-" he covers his face and just howls. The small sitting room fills with his enhancing vibe. "PFFAHAHA- Kid- Kid- sssstop yer killin meee," he gasps/giggles. *Claud flops further into the couch, man this thing was comfortable, and giggles along with his mentor. He really wants to snuggle someone right now but... he's not quite that drunk yet. He kinda nuzzles the couch instead and basks in that warm glow. He smiled, he liked seeing Frankie like this, even if it was a somewhat drugged state. He tries to think of a joke, or something more to say to keep him laughing. "Mnn, an' I don't mind you callin' me "kid," honestly I sstill feel like one. It's nice, kinda like a pet name." *Frankie wipes his eyes as he tries to settle down. This was so unbecoming, giggling like'a... like'a kid- he snorts and tries to hold it in. The drifting vibe freezes, hanging perfectly still in the air as Frankie manages to keep himself contained. "Well iff'ya don' mind-" whoops, he'd just called Claud kid again, hadn't he?? Frankie starts snickering again and the light resumes drifting about. "Khhhaha- can't even help m'sself, sssa good thing ya don.'" Oh and the bottle is at hand now? He wonders when he'd gone to get it as he pours another glass. *Claud catches himself staring almost... lovingly at Frankie. But, well, why shouldn't he? He could love someone with out, y'know, wanting to do... things. Aw who was he kidding, he didn't hardly have a handle on his feelings anymore, he didn't know what was happening. He blushes and sinks further against the couch, staring up at the ceiling, all those sparkling lights. He tries to touch one, "What are these things anyway?" *Frankie looks over to Claud tenderly from his corner of the couch, which he is sliding down slowly. "What... oh?" He looks around at all the little firefly lights... When had they come on?? "Um... juss.. jus vibe, y'know?? They're my good vibe..yssee.. Makesshh people ash..." How had she described it... "Ash... as beaut'ful as I sseees'em.." The words that had made absolute sense when Poppy said them were rather cryptic now... crap. "...s'my enhanshhin vibe. 's like... what.... uh.. Love?" He flushes. That kinda described it... *Claud "Huh. An' here I thought it was jus' th' alcohol warmin my limbs." he stretches and flexes his fingers, and then lets his arms drop to his side. Chuckling, he grins and points at his face, "I don' look different now do I?" His head swims a little, trying to process all this new information. *Frankie "Jus... alcohol??" Frankie tries not to let the fit of giggles win again. The gold thickens instead as the laughter builds. He covers his face as he is overcome, and the light starts changing colors. Yes, he's happy. "Heehee- hah- Nooooo, yousslook fine, sssweethheart~. Ev'n prettier all dresssed up in glitt'rn lovelynessss, ya knoww?" He finds that he's slid off the couch, and can't speak for laughing. *Claud isn't sure if Frankie's being honest, making fun of him, or making fun with him. "Oh, sshhhoot, you wanna, wanna hand up?" he attempts to stand a few times and falls back onto the couch every time. "Whoohhh, gravity works." He stops trying and remains on his back on the couch, looking up at the lights. So many colors. Claud... u kawaii bb... XD *Frankie grabs for Claud's hand each time it comes near, but it's yanked away just as he's about to grasp it in his own. It only makes him giggle harder. "Ssok... maybe I'll gettup'n hellpyou then?" he smiles and kind of... climbs up on the couch, ending up kneeling with his head on Claud's knee- "Whoopshh sorry, grav'ty, hahaha." He pulls his head off Claud, but is only manages to move a few inches, slightly to the side of Claud's legs. "Hey'sr anymore'a my whishkey, 'fore I get back up??" *Claud blushes quite visibly when Frankie starts climbing all over him, but thankfully in his inebriated state the rest of his body wouldn't betray him so easily. "Hu--huh? Uh, I dunno." He didn't really catch what that was Frankie said, but even if he did, he finds he can't stop staring at the other man. He hadn't had that much to drink, why was he so--oh. Oh no. Noooonono this wasn't happening... He couldn't bond with Frankie too. *Frankie pulls himself up after the ninth or tenth attempt, pawing and grabbing at the couch and Claud's legs with each try. "HA~ Ta-da" The sparkles burst with his joyful success, raining slowly down over him and Claud, leaving tiny specks of energizing euphoria. "Ok. What wasssI..." His glass... It's on it's side, so he needs more. Frankie backs away from Claud in a slow, perfectly executed mambo, before turning gracefully to the liquor cabinet. He unsteadily grabs a bottle and returns with it. "THeeerewa are, kid~" He flops down next to the square, pressed close to him. Where they touch, Frankie's colorful vibe reaches for the other man. *Claud tries to sit up, and after much scrabbling, he manages, but then flops back against Frankie. He makes a tiny moaning sound, which he tries to turn into a grunt. He's so relaxed, everything feels so good. "Mnngggg think 'm gettin' high offa these sparklies, man, 's fantastic." His brain clouds over and thinking is hard, so hard, best not to try... "You'se even' dance good when yer, intoxi-intoxi--hem drinkin, how's you do that?" *Frankie feels Claud's moan deep in his chest, but aside from a pleasing shiver, he doesn't entirely notice it as he opens the bottle. "Oh... are'ya??? M'ssssorry... did I know that?? Canna remember... Must've... uh...." He is about to move away but Claud's compliment drives the thought away. Frankie hides his face as he grins shyly, and his penthouse fills with silent fireworks. "Khheehe... Juss'. Juss comesh nat'rul, rightt?? Cannaeve... walk, but efen the great Fred Asst'r c'ld danccse while ssssloshed, couldn'e??" *Claud smiles, "Yeah... yeah! Tha' makes sense, 's fantastic." he leans against Frankie, so warm, so safe. Then he giggles. "Hehehe, sloshed 's funny word. Mmm." He wants to dance. Something in the back of his mind tells him this is a bad idea, but that voice is getting more and more distant. Why not, right? They dance all the time. *Frankie "Who's ssslosshed? No one sssaid nothin'a bout sslosshed," he protests, having already forgotten what he said. "Sssloshhesd... hehe..." He drinks before it can become another giggle fit. "Didn'a know yous'r funny, kiddo... alwaysho serioushh, n then we dannsshe an'evevrythin's just peachesh and poppiesshh an ssschampagne...." In listing things he likes, he's forgotten the main thread of his thought... Oh well, leaning on Claud was nice, even if he's not talking. *"Well, why don't we then!" Claud suddenly volunteers, optimistic. "You cn' teach me howta dansh--it'll be like, Jackie Chan n' drunkn' kung fu!" Yes, this was a brilliant idea, why hadn't he had it sooner? He's holding onto Frankie's sleeve, a little out of enthusiasm, a little for support. *Frankie finishes his drink and pulls Claud off the couch eagerly at the slightest hint that he'd would like to dance. His movements are wild and exaggerated, but he just manages not to fling Claud or himself across the room. He grins from ear to ear as he steadies himself, holding the square suprisingly gentle for all the bustle and noise it took to get here. "Juss'like kung fu," he giggles... Hm. This is on that list of things he likes, holding his partner just before they start, that anticipation and tense excitement, and with Claud, the familiarity and confidence that the dancing would be wonderful... *Claud feels that surge of happiness rush through him as if it was his own. He laughs and holds on as they stumble clear of any furniture. He looks at Frankie, expectant and smiling. He trusted this man. How could he fear him? He was safe. *Frankie half guides, half hangs on to Claud while he stumbles into magnificent patterns unlike any he'd ever danced with Claud. It's clear by the bewildered expression on his face as he taps out of what is nearly a fall flat on his face that Frankie seems suprised by them too. His subtle lead commands are all but gone as he focuses simply on what the hell he's doing. *Claud slips in and out of conciousness of self, at first supporting Frankie, then following him, then laughing as they nearly fall, catching themselves and redirecting their momentum at the last second. Despite Frankie's jerky drunken movements, Claud still manages to follow, getting most of his information through the connection rather from physical cues. And as the follower, he doesn't have to concentrate as much, he can enjoy the ride. And enjoy it he does. *Frankie's beffuddled expression breaks into a wide, happy smile when Claud laughs. He spins the kid away- and.... looks lost. Where did Claud go?? He staggers forward, and the sparkles fade from the room- everything's ruined- Frankie stumbles back into Claud. The smile, sparkles, and happiness all return in a flood, and Frankie hug/turns with Claud in his relief, face full of joy and slight dizzyness as the room spins slightly faster then the two men. "Thhhoud'I'd losssya, feeraa ssssec'nd!!" he slurs and leans his head on the square's shoulder. *When Frankie sends Claud spinning off by himself, it takes him a moment to re-gain his footing and find his way back again. Frankie's panic was his own, and he needed to comfort the other man as quickly as possible. "Nawww I ain't goin nowherrr..." he mumbles back, hugging Frankie close. He nuzzles into his shoulder and the dance slows. Category:Claud Category:RP Category:Frankie